The Invisible Nine
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: "Have you heard the rumor?"  The greatest legends of the Ninja world are coming back and soon the fighting will start.  Get ready.  Post-4th shinobi war. -On Hiatus-
1. Rumor

Fanfic Title: Invisible Nine

Main Characters: The Lost Five- OCs, Jinchuriki (I only own the OCs, I sadly don't own Naruto)

Universe: Naruto

Chapter 1: Rumor

"Hey, have you heard it?"

"Heard what?"

"I hear the there's a rumor going around. I have not heard it myself. Have you?"

"No, maybe John knows."

"Maybe."

"There he is, at the bar."

"Hey, John have you heard the rumor?"

"Yes, Louis, I have."

"What's it about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Alegories, Ken?"

"Sure, they're spoken of in legends."

"I hear they've come back."

"No way!"

"Way. Already killed Old man Parson, if the rumors are true."

"What's the whole rumor, John?"

"I hear that three of our greatest legends are coming back, to duke it out one last time."

"Who?"

"The Alegories, The Lost, and The Invisible Nine."

"Everyone knows The Invisible Nine are back, they ended the last war for us Ninja nations."

"Yeah, but they went underground afterward. Haven't been seen since."

"I thought The Lost died out ages ago."

"Guess some survived."

"Wonder when the fighting gonna start."

"Probably soon."

"Real soon."

"Wonder who'll win."

"We live through the fighting, us."

"True that."

"I'll drink to that."


	2. The Rumor Mill

Fanfic Title: Invisible Nine

Main Characters: The Lost Five- OCs, Jinchuriki (I only own the OCs, I sadly don't own Naruto)

Universe: Naruto

Chapter 2: The Rumor Mill

"Bane."

"Hnaef."

"You know, I heard a rather interesting rumor at the bar last night. Something about Allegories and The Lost."

"Interesting, I seem to remember hearing that somewhere, too."

"You're a f**k**g b**t**d Bane, you know that. They had their whole lives ahead of them, these Invisible Nine. This was Unit 60's operation and we could have cleared this up on our own. But no! You just had to use your powers to start up those rumors. I'm talking to Mr. 1 when this job is done to see if he can temporarily revoke your powers as punishment."

"Oh, cool off, Hnaef. If you look closer at the situation, you'll see that I made the situation easier on all of you."

"Oh really. Well, Mr. 3, please enlighten me as to how your meddling helped, 'cause I'm not seeing it."

"O.k., point one, the rumors give you a relative cover story for your operation."

"Yes, yes, I see that. The rumors cover us for the Allegories and for Unit 60 to prevent the discovery of what is actually occuring. But the people you've labeled as the Invisible Nine have nothing to do with us or the Allegories."

"Which bring me to point two. The group I've identified as the Invisible Nine are among the strongest people in this dimension. They're almost guardian level, and almost any threat that appears they can deal with. But they can't handle the Allegories without help, help we can give them."

"I'm still not seeing your point."

"If these guys go after the Allegories, when the Allegories make themselves known, these guys will be slaughtered. If you guys teach them what to do, you can reduce the chances of that happening."

"O.k., I'm starting see your point. As much as I hate to admit it, everything you just said is true. Even my Unit isn't the best for dealing with situations like this, but with Mr. 9 currently taking his 5 year nap, the rest of us have to find these Allegories and send them back before they can cause damage to anymore dimensions. Got anymore info from command to give us before you strand us."

"Yeah, we have El, Peter, and Mary on call twenty-four seven. They'll be your command team for this operation."

"Any confidence I ever had of this job being quick and clean just died."

"Oh, come on. They aren't that bad."

"Bane, El acts one tenth her age, Peter is an ex-mad man, and Mary can only show up using mirrors. They are not the most ideal team for extraction should the sh*t hit the fan."

"Well they're all we got on hand right now. Beckman made another escape attempt, so we need everyone else sealing the holes he keeps making."

"Fine, I'll go tell Mimir. She's not going to be happy though."

"She'll deal and so will you. Just finish the job."

"Fine. Later, you b**t**d."

"Later, Siscon."

"I will kill you for that later, Bane."

"I love you too, Hnaef."


	3. Waiting

Fanfic Title: Invisible Nine

Main Characters: The Lost Five- OCs, Jinchuriki (I only own the OCs, I sadly don't own Naruto)

Universe: Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Waiting<p>

"Where the hell is he!"

"Now Sakura, it is most unyouthful to yell this early in the morning."

"No, Lee, it most UNYOUTHFUL that our Hokage is one of the few people who hasn't shown up yet! I can forgive Hinata and Hiko because they prefer to be near him then leave him behind, but it has been two hours and we had to get up at five in the morning!"

"Sakura, please quiet down. While we might have to wait for him to arrive, it doesn't mean we can't let our kids sleep."

"Yes, Sakura, Kurenai is right, the twins need their rest."

"Fine, but he owes me when he and the kids get back"

"I certainly hope that you are not infering that I am a child, Medical Officer Haruno."

"Oh, Gaara. Sorry, didn't hear you arrive. And no, I did not mean to refer to you as a child. Naruto and Killer Bee might count, but you are most definitely an adult."

"Yes, those can be rather… childish at times, but they are always ready when the time comes."

"True enough. So who exactly are we waiting on now?"

"That would be our most youthful Hokage, our youthful Kumo ally, and the Hokage's youthful wife and daughter."

"Haruno, does he always talk like that?"

"Yes, yes he does. Gaara, do you know where they are?

"Yes, I do, in fact, know where they are. I just came from there to apologies for our lateness. Killer Bee apparently found some underground tunnels and got lost, so we had to go find him. They should be here shortly."

"Good because want get an hour or two shut eye before I start putting lives of our people in my hands."

"True enough. I certainly would want you to be well rested before touching Asuma, let alone healing him."

"As would I with our most youthful children, Sakura."

"Man, everyone's a critic. So Gaara, how long until…"

"We're here!"

* * *

><p>Yes, I have A) finally update and B) brought in Canon characters. Asuma and Hiko are my characters. More soon.<p>

-L. E. Conway


	4. The Crew

Fanfic Title: Invisible Nine

Main Characters: The Lost Five- OCs, Jinchuriki (I only own the OCs, I sadly don't own Naruto)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Crew<p>

"Well, those are our orders, Sis. Courtesy of the Traveling Man himself."

"Bane is a f**k**g prick, you know that Hnaef?"

"I am well aware of Mr. 3's irritating attitude. However, he is a series one member and we're series seven, so we have no real say in the missions we get."

"He is still a prick."

"That he is."

"I'll go call the others, you get ground control online and setup contact with them."

"Gotcha."

"Yes, yes, who is this."

"El, this is Hnaef. You hearing me loud and clear?"

"Yo, Hnaef. Yeah, I hear you. Yo, Peter, Mary, say hi to Hnaef."

"Hello, Hnaef."

"Good to see you, Hnaef."

"Good to see you guys to. I'm logging off now, so just keep an ear open for if we call you."

"Good. Hear from you then."

"Hnaef."

"Ah, Adam. You seen Jessie or Billy?"

"Yeah. Their with Mimir. They'll be here soon."

"O.K., Hnaef, we're all here."

"Thank you, Mimir. Everyone, switch the channels on your headsets to Mim's and I's frequency."

"Anything else we need to know, Hnaef?"

"One thing. Thanks to Senor Rumor Mill, we are going to be under the very apporpriate label of the Lost."

"O.K. If that is? Let's rock'n'roll people!"

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p>

-L. E. Conway


	5. Legends

I have recieved a reveiw. Thank you!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Legends<span>

"So Mr. 3, I got Unit 60 on assignment, working a job we usually save for Mr. 9. From the sound of things they are pretty irritated, and since you're the usual messager, I have got to ask what you did to piss them off this time."

"Whatever do you mean Ms. 18, what could I ever do to irritate a fellow group of operatives?"

"Cut the crap, Bane, you are as much a hero as you are an irritant. Unit 13 and I are running ground control for this mission, so I need to know all of the rumors you've started."

"And if I don't?"

"I have The Watch, Bane, your watch. You don't get it back until you give me the information I need."

"When did you take?"

"Now Bane, you know that the Traveller should always be wary of the Thief. Now spill it."

"Fine! I started three rumors or, as they have become, legends. The Lost, The Allegories, and The Invisible Nine. Those are the rumors I started. Now give me the damn watch, El!"

"I need details, Bane, not just titles. Please continue."

"Alright, dammit! The Lost is the easiest to explain. Its Unit 60's cover for their operation. All things go smoothly, they won't even need to announce their presence to other people."

"I'm guessing it's a similar situation for the Allegories?"

"Right. It gives the Allegories a label and distinguishes them as a enemy to all. Helps to avoid excessive amounts of human casualties."

"What of the last one, the Invisible Nine?"

"That is a plan B. In the universe that Unit 60 is being deployed there are nine individuals with similar conditions which put them on the same level as the Allegories in terms of strength. Should 'The Lost' have to go public, they can use the Invisible Nine as backup. That all you need, you brat."

"Yes, you lech, that will be all. Here is your watch. Now go away, and if you see him say hello to Vita for me."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

><p>Please reveiw!<p> 


End file.
